You Were There
by RdheadGirl
Summary: Finn finds out that the baby isn't his and he runs to the person who's been helping him through it. Few spoilers from "Ballads" WARNING: SLASH Finn/Kurt or as I like to call them, FURNN. Rated M just to be safe


**A/N: This is my first story that I've published on ANY site. I was inspired after watching "Ballads" to write some FURNN since we don't see a lot of it out there. I'm nervous, but I hope you all will enjoy it :) **

**I tried to stay in-character, but I'm not sure how good of a job I did on that. So I'm sorry if they seem a bit OC.**

**Please feel to leave any constructive criticism you may have in your comments. I won't take offense; it only helps me get better at writing! **

* * *

Kurt Hummel made his way to the boy's bathroom down the hall from the school cafeteria. He needed some time to think to himself without hundreds of people being around. Several things were running through his mind; most of those thoughts being about the football player, and fellow Glee member, Finn Hudson.

It had been over a week since they had sung the ballads in Glee club and so much had been happening. Quinn was kicked out by her parents all thanks to Kurt's "brilliant" idea. She was staying with Finn (who has been driven nuts ever since aiding to her wants and needs whenever he wasn't working.) Kurt was either talking or texting Finn, who would rant to him about everything, at least everyday. He didn't mind of course. He still believes Finn would be better off not having to deal with girls altogether. _Hell would freeze over before that ever happens,_ he thought.

He stood there looking into the mirror and pondering his thoughts for what seemed like hours when suddenly the door slammed open and a taller body skidded to a halt next to Kurt.

"Finn, how did you know I was in here?"

"That's not important," he panted, catching his breath. "What's important is that I broke up with Quinn and it feels damn good to be free!"

"WHAT?!" Kurt was completely shocked.

"I overheard Mercedes talking to Tina right before lunch. I guess Puck freaked out on her during one of their practices and told her it was his baby, not mine. I should have known since we've never had sex…"

"Wait, you two never had sex!? Sorry to say it, but you're a complete dumbass to have believed it was yours then Finn. Come on!!" Kurt ranted. "Well, it's great that you found out before things got too serious though."

"Yeah, I confronted her just now. She has the rest of the day to find someone else to stay with. I can't believe she's lied to me all this time and tried making me pay those bills. Now I know why Puck's been such a bitch too. Shit like this makes me so glad that you've been there for me the past week Kurt. It really means a lot, so thanks."

"No problem. That's what true friends do for one another," Kurt replied.

Finn smiled and then looked down at his shoes a few times and fidgeted with his backpack in his hands.

"Umm…." _Damnit! Why can't I just say it?_

"Is there something else you want to say?" Kurt asked. He knew Finn was nervous about whatever it was, and that made him nervous as well.

"Yeah," Finn took a long breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I've been thinking about what you said in practice that one day; that girls are my problem…Well, uh… You're r-right."

Kurt's heart stopped. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "I am?"

"Yeah. It really got me thinking. I know I still like girls, but I think I also like guys. There was a moment with me and Puck once that we **never** speak about, and when I look back on it I realize I liked it more than I wanted to admit to myself."

Finn started to shake he was getting so nervous. "All week I haven't stopped thinking about you Kurt. You were always there when I needed you"

_Does he believe me? I wonder what he's thinking… God, look at his cute, big blue eyes. He looks surprised; I hope it's a good thing._

Did Kurt just hear that right? _Finn has been thinking about me? I __**totally**__ take back my previous thoughts before he barged in here._

After a moment of silence, Kurt decided to act on his instincts and made the first move. He ran the other boy back into a sink, grabbed him by his striped polo shirt and pulled him roughly down to pin his lips onto Finn's. Kurt melted when Finn kissed him back immediately. He even put one hand on the small of Kurt's back and the other in Kurt's hair, bringing them closer.

Finn moved his lips over Kurt's gently, savoring this moment. He could honestly say kissing Kurt was so much better than with Quinn or Rachel. With Kurt he felt more heat, if that makes any sense. He never quite felt that with the girls. Kurt broke the kiss coming up for air.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I can't be someone you always run away to Finn," the smaller boy rasped, panting heavily.

Finn stared down into his eyes, his breathing ragged, before he crashed his lips back onto Kurt's. He ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the other boy. That sound drove Finn crazy… maybe too crazy. He pushed Kurt away.

"Oh shit. Mailman! Shit, the mailman! Ahh!" He was just in time, luckily.

"Are you alright?" Kurt looked bewildered. He had no idea what was going on.

"Errm, this is **very** embarrassing, but I don't want this to – uhh – end… early… God I'm pathetic." He was humiliated. Before Kurt could laugh in his face he made his way to the door to leave, but he was pulled back by the arm.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's flattering if you ask me. Knowing that I turn you on so much without even **touching** you makes me **hot.**

The taller boy gulped. "I don't believe you." Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and put it on his very stiff member. Finn threw his head back on the door and a low whimper escaped his throat.

Kurt whispered in his ear, "How about now?" and then kissed him, hard. This time it was him who slipped out his tongue, and Finn eagerly let him in. Kurt took his time tasting every part of Finn's mouth that he could.

_Holy shit! He knows how to use his tongue… I wonder how it'd feel on my dick… MAILMAN. MAILMAN. MAILMAN!_

This all felt like a dream to Kurt. Was he really making out with one of the hottest guys in school? Was Finn really touching his penis right now? And now starting to move his hand? _Ohmygod!_

"Ohhh god Finn! Wait a minute," he moaned. Finn wasn't even sure if he'd last that long with all these sensations running through him. Kurt started unbuttoning Finn's pants, much to Finn's surprise, revealing a huge tent in his blue and white plaid boxers. Then he pulled off his own pants.

Finn couldn't keep his eyes away from the nice bulge in Kurt's black boxer briefs. He wondered how it'd feel rubbing against him, so he thrust his hips forward. Both the boys gave harsh moans from the friction of cloth that was barely there. Kurt repeated Finn's actions and latched his mouth onto his neck, kissing and biting.

Finn's body was on fire; he never wanted this to end, but he knew he was so close. It was a miracle he was even lasting this long. He grabbed Kurt's ass, making him yelp in surprise, and continued rocking into him harder.

Kurt gave him a sloppy kiss, full of pure want and need, which Finn responded with just as much passion. He knew he was close, so Finn must have been on the edge. He whispered into Finn's ear, "Let go sweetie," and bit his lobe.

Sure enough, Finn obeyed, yelling out Kurt and some obscenities. Kurt followed right behind him, holding onto Finn to keep his balance. Both boys stood there panting, waiting to regain enough energy to clean themselves off.

The bell for the end of lunch rang, warning everyone they had ten minutes to get to class.

"Can we do this again?" Finn asked, a bit nervous.

"You already made that decision when you kissed me," Kurt smirked.

"Good!" He smiled. They shared a quick kiss before exiting the bathroom and heading to Glee. Class was going to be interesting today to say the least.

* * *

Will Schuester stepped out of the last stall with a massive hard on. He originally came in there to dry off his pants after having water spilt on them, and hid when he heard Kurt walking in. He wasn't expecting a show.

"I'm **so** going to hell for this!" He quickly took care of "business" and ran to his classroom with the Gleeks. Yes, class was going to be VERY interesting indeed.


End file.
